


the other way

by orphan_account



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Up to date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: evan thinks on his life, and how it might change outside seattle.





	the other way

**Author's Note:**

> i was a bit of an izombie obsessive back in 2017, to the point of churning out endless nonsensical and bad (liv/peyton) fanfiction. a single mention of the show was enough to send me into essentially a wild fury of yelling about various plot points and threads that hadn't been tied up. anyway, last night when i saw nick purcha credited again, i can't even explain how happy i was. bravo izombie writers room, now let him come out to liv and it'll settle all outstanding scores. and without further ado, here's my take on his situation.

Evan sat on the edge of his bed, suitcase positioned in between his feet. It was half stuffed with every personal belonging the short list had deemed essential - a change of clothes, phone charger, a few paperback novels. Not much else. The coyotes Liv provided were very strict about this kind of thing. If the border control agents saw too much luggage, anything even remotely suspicious, the whole operation could be shut down within seconds. Then their choices were stripped down to one. 

Not that Evan minded, but his mom sure did. 

Eva had been very passionate about his situation, as she preferred to call it in front of him. Even since the zombie thing came out to the world, he'd found some optimism he didn't know he even had. But Eva Moore, ever sticking to her morals even when they made no sense, refused to move in on this way of solving things. She had a point, sure, because zombie rights weren't exactly flourishing - but surely she'd rather her son not die? Or, you know, not totally. She already had one zombie child, so what difference would two make? Was she really going to deny him this just because of a falling out with Liv? 

Anyway, his sickness wasn't going away. No matter what the doctors in Seattle tried to do, he just kept getting weaker and weaker. Some days, Evan considered sneaking out and getting scratched without anyone knowing, but he knew in his heart that wouldn't fly. If he even felt well enough to travel unattended, it was illegal for a zombie to turn a human. He didn't want to condemn an innocent just to save himself, no matter how much his current life sucked.

Liv poked her head around the door, checking in on him. The coyote was due to get here in a couple hours and who knew if they'd ever see eachother again after this? In all likelihood, the treatment wouldn't work, and Evan would just die in some unfamiliar hospital in the middle of nowhere. He tried not to let the thought worry him, but that one had been at the forefront of his mind for the past couple days. He barely knew his own sister anymore and he desperately missed her - even Eva could tell, studying her children as they embraced, that his heart was aching just to be in her arms for those few seconds. 

"Hey, Ev." She moved quietly towards him, knowing their mother was sleeping in the next room. Preparing for the journey. Evan looked up and sheepishly quirked up a corner of his mouth. If anyone had been watching, they would recognise that smile as a trait all their family members shared - the charming half-grin to connote sympathy, one that Liv used to let her friends know she was there for them. She couldn't help but mirror Evan's expression as she moved forward, carefully smoothing out the duvet before sitting down beside him. 

"Liv." His eyes looked so tired, she noticed, and the guilt she'd felt all those years ago couldn't help but well up in her chest. She forced it down. This was no time to think about herself, and her own bad feelings. She had a chance to help Evan now. 

"How are you feeling?" Dumb question maybe, but he leaned into her nonetheless. 

"Honestly?" He shrugged. "Pretty bad." Evan fingered a frayed edge of the blanket that covered the matress, and thought about what he'd say next. "I mean, even aside from the whole 'I'm dying' thing." 

"I can imagine." Liv replied. "Mom been on your back? Or something else?"

"She's been fine." Evan said, continuing to twist the strayed thread around his pinky. "And I graduated too, barely. Had to make up a lot of class credit with online work." His mouth dried up but he kept going, encouraged by the comfort in his sister's understanding eyes. "Daniel broke up with me, though."

"Daniel?" Liv questioned. "Is that the guy who- Nevermind. I'm really sorry, Evan."

"It's okay. I wouldn't want to date me, either. I'm so wrapped up in my own problems, I barely had time for him." 

"Don't say that, Evan. It's not your fault." 

"Feels like it, sometimes." He muttered. "I shouldn't even be complaining, when you had it worse. I can't imagine trying to date and having to hide part of yourself like that for so long-"

"The zombie dating scene isn't so bad now, though."

"Yeah." He agreed. "I read on twitter that there's zombie gay clubs, now." Liv nodded. Steve had dragged the D&D group to one the other week (they were all zombies now, bar Jimmy), and the disgruntled sketch artist had spent the next couple days complaining about all the zombies trying to hit on him. 

"It's really not so bad, Evan. And even if I did have it worse, it doesn't make your problems less serious. You can always come to me - I know how you like to downplay things but I'm always here for you if you need to talk."

"Sure." He paused, thinking this insufficient. "Thank you Liv, for everything. If this works, I might just take you up on that. We missed out on a lot of quality time, huh?"

"Yes." Liv agreed, slightly sad, stretching an arm around Evan's shoulders. "We did."


End file.
